Twice
“One in a Million! Annyeonghaseyo, Twice imnida” -TWICE Twice (Hangul: 트와이스; stylized as 'TWICE ') is a South Korea-based girl group formed by JYP entertainment through the 2015 reality show Sixteen. The group is composed of nine members: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. The name of the group "TWICE" was named by Park Jin Young. The group debuted on October 20, 2015, with the mini-album The Story Begins. Their official lightstick is called "Candy Bong". History * Pre-debut * 2015 * 2016 * 2017 * 2018 * 2019-present New JYP Girl Group And Sixteen On December 19, 2013, JYP Entertainment announced that they would debut a new girl group in the first half of 2014, the first female group to come out of the company since the debut of miss A in 2010. On February 27, 2014, JYP trainees Lena and Cecilia were confirmed as members of the group, while other rumored members included JYP trainees Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jisoo (later Jihyo) and Minyoung. After Cecilia's departure, JYP trainee Sana replaced her and 6mix was about to debut when Lena left the company, effectively canceling their debut. On February 11, 2015, Park Jin-young announced that the lineup of JYP's upcoming seven member girl group would be decided through Sixteen, a competition survival show that would air on Mnet later that year. Park explained in a press conference prior to the show's airing that he hoped the group would "have the Wonder Girls' and miss A's natural, healthy feel, with an edgier and wilder side. I want to upgrade this next group by adding elements like hip-hop and rap." The show began on May 5 and ended with Nayeon, Sana, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Mina, Jihyo, and Jeongyeon as the seven Twice members. JYP then announced that he would be increasing the size of the group from 7 members to 9 by adding Tzuyu, who was the "audience's pick" since she was the most popular contestant by the show's end, and Momo, who was added by JYP himself since he felt the group needed someone with Momo's performance abilities. The decision was controversial at the time with many people complaining about eliminated contestants being able to join the group. Twice was to debut in late 2015. On July 10, 2015, Twice opened their official Instagram account with the first picture of the nine members posing together. JYP Entertainment released Twice TV, a web series that shared the members' hopes and stories through interviews and followed them as they prepared for their debut. Official Media Korea * Twice Instagram * Twice Twitter * Twice Facebook * Twice Youtube Japan * Twice Instagram * Twice Twitter * Twice Youtube Discography Korean Discography Extended Play * The Story Begins (2015) * Page Two (2016) * Twicecoaster: Lane 1 (2016) * Twicecoaster: Lane 2 (2017) * Signal (2017) * What Is Love? (2018) * Summer Nights (2018) * Yes Or Yes (2018) * Fancy You (2019) * Feel Special (2019) Full Albums * Twicetagram (2017) * Merry & Happy (2017) Singles * Like Ooh-Ahh * Cheer Up * TT * Knock Knock * Signal * Likey * Heart Shaker * What Is Love? * Dance The Night Away * Yes Or Yes * Fancy Japanese Discography Full Albums * BDZ (2018) * &TWICE ((2019) Singles * What's Twice? (2017) * #TWICE (2017) * One More Time (2017) * Candy Pop (2018) * Wake Me Up (2018) * BDZ (2018) * Happy Happy (2019) * Breakthrough (2019) * Fake & True (2019) OST * I Want You Back (Jackson 5) - "Sensei Kunshu" Live Action film * Stay By My Side - "Shinya No Dame Koi Zukan" Filmography Television Main Article: TV Shows Dramas * predebut - Dream High - Nayeon (Cameo) * 2016 - Oh My God! Tip - MBC MBig TV - Nayeon (Web Drama) Endorsements Main Article: Endorsements Videography Music Video Appearances * predebut - "Only You" by MissA - Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Momo, Mina * predebut - "Girls Girls Girls" by Got7 - Nayeon, Jeongyeon * predebut - "A" by Got7 - Sana * predebut - "Stop Stop It" by Got7 - Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Nayeon, Tzuyu, Momo * 2016 - "Fire" by JYP - All (except Dahyun) * 2016 - "Your Wedding" by Jun.K - Nayeon * 2017 - "Instant Love" by Junho - Sana Books Photobook Gallery * Twice Mini Photobook * Twice TV5 Photobook * ONE IN A MILLION * To. ONCE From. JIHYO Magazine